


The Heat of the Matter

by jibrailis



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix gets Edgeworth to take a break during work. Truth-detecting may be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Edgeworth/Phoenix, magatama."

It was too hot in the private park where they were looking for clues, so Phoenix leaned over and tapped Edgeworth on the shoulder. "Hey," he said, and Edgeworth barely resisted the urge to whip around and snarl. They were supposed to be working, not chatting, and the heat was making Edgeworth's cravat stick uncomfortably to his neck. But Gumshoe was standing three feet away and was sure to come running at any sign of anger on Edgeworth's part, and Miles did _not_ want Gumshoe and Phoenix to interact, not at all. On the list of ten worst possible outcomes for this investigation (which included falling into the lake, getting ice cream on his clothes, and Maya being kidnapped again), it was number seven.

So Edgeworth did not snap. He turned around very calmly and said, very even-handedly, "Is there something I can do for you, Wright?"

Phoenix grinned. "I want to show you something."

A clue, Edgeworth thought. Please let it be a clue and not some unworthy distraction (contrary to popular belief, Edgeworth did not know everything in existence and was thus unqualified to comment on Pearl's dental health, which was apparently quite the worry at Chez Wright for a while as Pearl started growing new teeth).

Phoenix led him out of the crime scene and into a little shed where the groundskeepers stored the lawnmowers and hedge clippers. It was blessedly cool inside, so Edgeworth did not object, not even when Phoenix closed the door behind them and plunged them into near darkness that was relieved only by the small grimy window up high.

"I was thinking," Phoenix began, and Edgeworth bit back the perfect insult that would have gone with that. "I was watching you boss Gumshoe around and I thought, well..." Phoenix rubbed his spiky hair, embarrassed. "I thought it was hot."

"Yes, the temperature does seem rather high today," Edgeworth said sarcastically.

"No, you idiot. I was _turned on_." Phoenix put his hands on Edgeworth's cravat and started untying it. It was perhaps a measure of how much their relationship had changed in the past few months that Miles let him. Or perhaps it was a measure of the heat and the sweat, though Edgeworth could not imagine allowing Gumshoe's hands on his person. "Can I give you a blowjob?" Phoenix finally asked, and Edgeworth saw some of the sweetness of young Phoenix, the same Phoenix who used to share all his toys and lunch-time snacks, mixed in with a very adult gleam in his eyes.

Edgeworth sighed. "We're at work, so no."

"They won't miss us for a few minutes."

"A few minutes?"

Phoenix grinned. "Well, I guess that's up to you. But come on, Edgey-poo. You can't tell me you're honestly turning down a blowjob."

"Don't call me Edgey-poo," Edgeworth retorted. "And yes, in fact, I am wholly capable of ignoring your vastly overestimated charms."

Phoenix didn't bat a lash. "We'll have to make sure that's the case then." He started fumbling in his pants, and Edgeworth watched on in horror.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Aha!" Phoenix whipped out the magatama, and Edgeworth's stomach dropped at least five stories. "Just for the sake of scientific inquiry, you see," Phoenix continued, and he looked straight at Edgeworth and asked, "Do you want a blowjob?"

Edgeworth said nothing. If he kept silent, then the magatama couldn't call him out on a lie.

Phoenix leaned in and rubbed his fingers over the seam of Edgeworth's tailored pants. "This is a waste of time," Edgeworth said and then bit down on his tongue because the magatama _flared_. It overcame the shed's darkness. A flush of humiliation set in, and Edgeworth waited for Phoenix to crow his victory. Phoenix didn't.

"What are you waiting for?" Edgeworth said. "Clearly you have your answer."

"That's not the same as you saying yes. I want to hear it from _ you_," Phoenix pointed out, and Edgeworth gave in. Perhaps they did have a minute or two.

"Fine," he said. "But no teeth.""

"It was only the once," Phoenix said.

"Don't do it again, you hear me?"

"Aye, aye, captain," Phoenix said. He smiled fondly at the magatama and then dropped to his knees and placed the magatama carefully on the ground. His fingers (long and slightly crooked as if they'd been broken before, and Edgeworth meant to weasel that story out of him one day) undid Edgeworth's fly. But Phoenix didn't go further than that. He remained on his knees, seemingly enjoying the sensation of his hand on Edgeworth's half-revealed briefs. Then he smiled, hummed to himself, and _breathed_.

Edgeworth gasped in shock as his body tightened, and he had to try very hard not to make any more noise. Phoenix didn't let him get used to the sensation though; he immediately exhaled another breath against Edgeworth, and another, and another. By the fourth, Edgeworth had to hold onto a shelf jutting out of the wall to keep his balance. He never thought the simple act of breathing could be arousing, but then again, it was one thing to breathe out in the open and another to breathe right against his rapidly hardening cock, which seemed to enjoy the sensation unreservedly. His skin prickled and sweat started forming at the base of his hairline. Phoenix toyed with the edge of his briefs, running his fingers along the elastic band and smoothing his thumb over the warm hip he found beneath.

Edgeworth didn't know what to do with his hands. Or the hand that wasn't currently gripping the shelf and hearing things rattle on top when it slipped. But then Phoenix pressed his mouth against Edgeworth's briefs and moved his lips against the expensive cotton, and Edgeworth's knees crumbled. Phoenix pulled him back up with a cheerful little smile, and Edgeworth made a mental note to retaliate later. Maximum vengeance, he thought dazedly as Phoenix put his mouth back on him and then his teeth. Traitor. But Edgeworth didn't protest.

"Do you want me to remove your underwear?" Phoenix asked after he had successfully driven Miles to a fever pitch, and Edgeworth almost didn't hear him over the rush of blood to his head.

"I--"

Phoenix glanced at the magatama.

"It doesn't matter," Edgeworth said and squeezed his eyes shut. His briefs had damp spots in the front now, and he couldn't bear to look at Phoenix's reddened mouth. How he was planning on going back to his job after this, he didn't know. It was going to be much more difficult to concentrate with Phoenix hovering over him, reminding him of this. "It doesn't matter," he repeated more firmly. If he was going to junk his work productivity for the day, at least he would do it with style.

"All right," Phoenix said, and promptly brought Miles to orgasm.

* * *

A few minutes later, after copious amounts of heavy breathing and sloppy kissing, Edgeworth zipped up his pants and said, "That wasn't really a blowjob. You didn't put my—"

Phoenix smirked at him.

"Never mind," said Edgeworth.


End file.
